1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method for generating and task data of a PCB inspection apparatus and inspecting a PCB, more specifically to method for generating task data of a PCB inspection apparatus for optically inspecting assembly state of PCB components.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, PCB is getting lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller for mounting highly integrated components and is getting more important as a fundamental element enhancing degree of integration.
In particular, sophisticated process for micronized patterns is required with degree of integration of PCB getting higher, so thorough inspection therefore has to be carried out.
An automated optical inspector (AOI) performs inspection task for guaranteeing quality of PCB based on a dedicated program.
The AOI is an equipment for inspecting whether leads of component are normally attached on PCB with 3-dimensional image data. In other words, the AOI requires information on which part of components will be checked and what will be checked up, and such information is generally set up through so-called programming.
Information on location and size, which the customer expects to be, of a component and information on real location and size, which is found out through 3-dimensional image data, of a component is required for above-mentioned programming, and it is determined whether the product is good or not comparing the two information.
However, inspection-related information has to be manually taught to the AOI according to the type of the PCB because location of soldering components and method of inspecting process are different for each type of the PCB. In other words, when a sole item is to be inspected, location of lead has to be registered manually one-by-one and it has to be manually checked what to do for the location. Therefore, inspection efficiency and productivity of PCB declines because such teaching becomes bothersome and time-consuming process.